Secret Arthropod Facilities
The Secret Arthropod Facilities or S.A.F is an evil organization introduced in the seventh season of Phineas and Ferb, as it's name states the organization consists of arthropods, all of which have developed high-tech machines, intelligence, and of course, evil. The organization's introduction has not only introduced them as recurring antagonists, but has also darkened the plot of the show. Goals The members of the S.A.F have six goals in mind all of which include harm, destruction, and self gain. The first goal of the organization is bounty hunting, which is something they use to gain dominance and thus a monopoly over the black market. Goal number two is mining and creating a mineral called Ultidierian, a mineral that contains vast amounts of energy and Pizzazium Infornite which they use to power most of their devices though they do not depend on it solely, the third goal is testing out new superweapons, most of which Perry is called in to destroy though this only temporarely halts their plans as they have already made other copies of the superweapon, the fourth goal in mind is testing out various bio experiments that they can use for personal gain, such as altering Foot Fungus into a powerful bone decaying disease that nearly claimed Heinz Doofenshmirzt's life and creating Vampire Formula, a chemical that turns you into a vampire, Isabella once drank this and was turned into a vampire until Ferb and Perry created an antidote and successfully turned her back as well as saving Phineas whose blood Isabella was about consume. The organization's fifth goal is more far back but it is just as deadly as the others; wiping out every other organization in the world so that there are no leaks in their plans, and finally, infinite domination, the goal of taking over everything that EXISTS giving them complete control of everything litterally. Agents and Divisions The S.A.F's agents are divided into their respective phylums as well as going futher down the taxomany and classification and each in turn is lead by that phylum leader, each of them has a powerful abilty that is either genetic, magical, or hi-tech, they are as follows: The insect phylum is lead by Yamata Chi Hornet, an Asian Giant Hornet who possesses a katana-shaped stinger, a horn she obtained from a Beetle demon that fires lighting bolts, and two high tech blade arms that she obtained from Dark Green Mantis who was the previous phylum leader but Yamata Chi Hornet ate him and she became the new phylum leader. The arachind phylum is lead by Emporer Scorpion, an Emporer Scorpion who has had his venom modified to invite bacteria into the victim and his pinchers into giant crushing claws. The phylum that holds worms, centipeeds, and snails is lead by Flaming Centipeed, a centipeed who possesses a venom so deadly she can shot fire from her teeth. The crab pylum's leader is Blue Chimera Crab, a Blue Crab who can merge animals at will, turning them into chimeras as a result, creating storms for powerful attacks, and shooting blasts of ice from the freeze cannon on his small pincher. The entire organization is led by King Horseshoe Crab, a Horseshoe crab who can change his size, and stand on two legs, his offensive abilities are the many powers in the massive shapeshifting spear he wields, and the ability to create a black sphere around him that he can release to turn everyone that is struck by it into a lifeless pile of bones. Enemies The organization possesses only two enemies, Major Monogram's division of the O.W.C.A, and Meap who discovered them after they turned Mitch into a monstrous beast which nearly killed him, Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirzt. It is unknown if Doofenshmirzt is a enemy of the S.A.F but he once stated that they're evil and thats cool in his book, while Phineas and his friends just think its a dream, which has the result of both organizations retaining their secrecy. Once, when Major Monogram decided to expose the S.A.F for they are, (Similar to Candace trying to bust her brothers.) he sent Perry to obtain some files from them but soon discovered that the last time someone "busted" the S.A.F they decimated everyone even remotely associated with that person after decimating him of course protecting their identity, as a result, Major Monogram halted that goal knowing that they could kill everyone in Danville and worse, Washington DC, as a result, that goal was stopped entirely and they returned to being enemies. Activity The S.A.F made their debut in "The Rise of Legs" after Agent W was reported to have taken several computer codes and microchips from Major Monogram's office, Perry was sent to find him in order to retrieve them but Agent W's superior technology easily defeated Perry in a matter of seconds leaving the platypus injured. After Perry's swift recovery, Agent W fought Perry again but this time, Perry, who had combined the O.W.C.A's technology with Doofenshirmzt's was able to take one of Agent W's laser cannons and used it against him by combining it with the combination he already had, allowing him to defeat Agent W. However, Agent W had already delivered the codes and chips making his mission a successful one. They then appeared in "Isculla", where Agent W succesfully escaped the O.W.C.A's prison after destroying a large portion of it, releasing a large number of other threats to the O.W.C.A but luckily, not the Reguritator. Agent W's new mission was test the S.A.F's new Vampire Formula on anyone he wished, unfortunely, Agent W chose Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas's friend and the owner of Pinky the Chihuahua and, using a cloaking device poured it into Isabella's orange juice which she then drank. Agent W then encountered Perry and Agent C, and activated a snake-like robotic armor to fight them. At first Agent W had the upper hand but Perry used his grapling hook to send a distress message to Pinky and, with Pinky's help Agent W's armor was destroyed leaving him helpless to Agent C as Agent C ate him, even so, this did not stop the Vampire Formula from taking effect on Isabella as she turned into a vampire intent on sucking Phineas's blood out of him. Perry luckily found the Vampire formula vial that still had a few drops in it, allowing Ferb to make an antidote for it. As Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford went after Isabella and the captured Phineas, Perry encounted one of the S.A.F's airships and fought the agents on board. Perry eventually succeeded in destroying the ship and Ferb was able to free Phineas and, dropping red food coloring into the antidote tricked Isabella to drink it turning her back as a result. Their third appearance was in "Blitz, Doof, and Monster" where they sent Doofenshmirtz a package of Ultidierian asking that he go to a remote area and hit himself with it in the chest. After Perry arrived he did so and transformed into a monster with a crystal body and armored claws, allowing him to fight Perry on more even ground than normal. After chasing Perry, Doofenshmirtz prepared the final blow but his normal incompetence once again got the best of him as Perry reflected Doofenshmirtz's attack with one of the many giant crystals scattered around the battlefield, reflecting the attack and defeating Doofenshmirtz once again. However, members of the S.A.F who were watching and commenting on the battle took the Ultidierian and left, leaving an exhuasted Perry and Doofenshmirtz behind, taking the Ultidierian back to hq where they noted that they now have new data on the powerful mineral. Category:Fanon Works Category:Organization Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Villains Category:Articles under construction